Starcrossed
by hikachu
Summary: Today's play is Romeo and Juliet, and as much as Nezumi loves Shakespeare, the young, immature romance never fails to leave him in a slightly sour mood like everything that he deems too unrealistic. Some ShiNezu. Inspired by a fancomic.


In front of the mirror, Nezumi applies eyeliner and fake lashes or, to be more precise, he _tries_ to, because putting on make-up is a difficult task when you're frowning.

Today's play is Romeo and Juliet, and as much as Nezumi loves Shakespeare, the young, immature romance never fails to leave him in a slightly sour mood like everything that he deems too unrealistic. In addition, the constant, cheerful chirping of mice and Shion in the background is making his usually cold blood boil and a particularly thick vein on his forehead twitch.

"… _What are you doing here?"_

"_I was buying groceries," Shion explains, lifting up a brown paper bag for him to see. "Then I met Rikiga-san. He had two tickets and—"_

"_Huh? I thought the old man said he would never watch another of my plays?"._

"_Apparently, he didn't manage sell them to someone else in time," a smile. "It was lucky that we met"._

Recalling the scene from earlier, Nezumi is sure that vein is going to pop anytime now. _The cunning bastard_. So he was resorting to such cheap tricks to spend time with Shion, now?

He retouches, a bit forcefully, the highlighter on his chin to create the illusion of softness. Shion watches, entranced, and claps.

"Ah! You're really good at this, Nezumi. You look just like a girl".

"I don't know if I should feel flattered or offended. That's not how you talk to a guy," his voice is blank; he is too annoyed in general to really care.

"But," Shion laughs, "it's the truth. You're very pretty, especially your eyes. Even when you're dressed like this, they're still the most beautiful part of you".

Nezumi sighs, fumbles with the lipstick and carefully cleans the contours of his mouth with a napkin. "If you like _Juliet_ so much, I'll introduce you to someone later. Be careful, though, that type is really clingy and at the same time, easily swindled," he smirks cruelly. "Five days and she was already obsessed enough to kill herself rather than living on without Romeo. I wonder if she would have stayed loyal to him, had she met a man who was even more skilled with words while Romeo was away".

Long minutes go by without a retort, and Nezumi, content, thinks it will never come.

But then Shion is looking at him, right in the eye, through the mirror. He is looking so serious Nezumi feels lost, uncertain.

"If it were me," he begins, "I'd make sure that person never feels the need to look at anyone else. I would never leave them behind, even if I had to run away like Romeo. There's no way I could live without the person I love," Shion's features soften, reacquire their typical, almost childish quality. He smiles. "It's just logical, isn't it, Nezumi?".

"… Idiot," Nezumi ducks his head, looks away. "How can you go and say something like that with a straight face…?" his cheeks and neck and even the tips of his ears feel warm, too warm, like they're on fire. He hates Shion, he really does.

"I have to go now," he announces. His voice is too loud.

When he opens the door and takes the first step out, he isn't expecting the warmth of Shion's chest on his back and his fingers around his wrist.

"What are you doing?".

Shion is breathing against his cheek, the corner of his mouth as he explains, "It's a good luck kiss".

"I, I don't have the time to fix my make-up, dumbass," he hisses.

"Oh," Shion says, stupidly, like he only just remembered about the powder and rouge and everything. He releases Nezumi's wrist and, luckily, doesn't try to look at his face. "After the show, then".

There will be no need for a good luck kiss after the show, but Shion sounds so innocent. Nezumi wants to smash his head against the wall and break all of his fingers, one by one; instead he leaves the room quickly and hurries backstage.

In the darkness, behind the heavy curtain, his face is still burning up.

Shion's Romeo is too much for him to handle.


End file.
